A Thorny Flower
Log Title: A Thorny Flower Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: January 14, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Springer presents Delusion with his completed project. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:25:10 on Monday, 14 January 2019.' Springer is yet against near the metal scrap merchant, the Wrecker going through the scraps again. Delusion strolls the city on patrol, stopping to check with various vendors and groups of people. She notes Springer's presence from a distance, his height giving him away. Springer hhmsss a bit as he tests a scrap of metal, bending it just a bit before he nods and sets it to the side and exchangs a few comments with the merchat before he stands up and looks around, a box sitting next to him. Delusion does not hurry, but she does work her way in Springer's direction. Her patrols are generally random, so it's no great problem to direct it one way over another. Springer notices Delusion's approach and smiles a bit as he dips his head in greeting but waits for her to get closer before he reaches down and picks up the box, "Well, figured would catch you on one of your patrols one of these days, Delusion. Delusion favors Springer with a small smile. "I admit to being at least a little predictable in that fashion." Springer rolls his shoulders a bit before he offers out the box, saying nothing at the moment. The box itself is isnt exactly small but not too overly large either. Delusion arches an optic ridge, but accepts the box, taking a moment to hover up and sit on a low wall before opening it. Inside the box is a Vos Creeper of a mix of black and red coloring, coiled up with the 'petals/head' part of it resting in the center and filling most of the box. Springer reaches up and scratches the side of his head, "Kind of got into the groove when was working on it.. so it ended up being a bit longer then was planning." Delusion ahs and draws it out, turning it around to look at it from all angles. "You used my colors," she says, sounding amused. "I daresay it's more dramatic than the original." Springer raises a hand and flips it to the side, "All the info I could find seemed to manage to avoid telling what it's natural colors were." He points at the top, and looking a bit embarrassed, "AAaannndd.. it has attachments. For some reason i thought you'd want to creep people out by wearing it." Delusion turns it over to look at the bottom and chuckles. "That's lovely." She carefully attaches it to her head like a crown of vicious, thorny flower. "The Vos Creeper had yellow flowers, as I recall. Sometimes tinged with pink. They used to say that if the petals had pink, the vines were rooted in a pocket of energon. Not always clean energon, but in a desperate case, any amount was useful. But these colors suit me better. Thank you." Springer considers that, "Hmm... those would of clashed, so am glad I did go with those choices." He chuckles at the thanks and simply bows a bit, "I said I would do so and am glad it seems to work out." He turns and finishes his deal with the merchant, a quick exchange of parts for cash which he stows away before focusing back on Delusion, "I did try to set it up so it could be compacted for storage but it made the design look odd." The Wrecker moves around a bit, circling Delusion as he nods a bit, "Not too small.. good, had to make it off memory." Delusion closes the box and tucks it away into subspace. "Hmm." She looks around for a reflective surface and finds one among the metal sheets at the stall nearby. "Yes, quite suitable. You have a good optic for the style." Springer simply bows a bit, "Not sure I could agree with that.. I do try to create things when I can, since my core job is.. well.. wrecking things." He crosses his arms as he chuckles, "But this time it seemed easy enough, could not disappoint a lady." Delusion turns back to Springer, walking in closer. "Well, of course not," she agrees. "Did you have a different job before you took up a life of professionally breaking things?" Springer shakes his head, "No. Always been a soldier.. wanted to be a racer but with how things were back then my skills landed me solidly among the warrior class. I just do crafting to offset things as best as I can." Delusion mms. "Are you one of those built during the war, then?" Springer shakes his head, "Was before the war started.. not long, but before. Like I said, my skills and abilities somewhat made me perfect for being a specific kind of warrior." He raises a hand and waves it a bit, "Got stuck on a role I did not agee with, but arguing with those in charge back then never ended well for that mech." Delusion nods. "I've heard that. Things were different where I was, though." Springer smiles a bit as he shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of some dark memories before he refocuses on the present, "Then be glad of that. That was a large part of why things fell apart, pigeonholing people." Delusion nods. "I don't know that things were much better where I was, though. I was a notorious criminal for a while." Springer lleans against the wall of the metal merchant's stall.. well he leans lightly so as not to collapse it, "Considering where you are now, would you prefer to have done something differnt?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well, if I'd had a choice, I would naturally have chosen a different beginning to my life." She shrugs. "But that was not afforded me." Springer watches the Dominicon, "So tell me then, you regret where you are then?" He sighs a bit, "I regret my own path, many dark points, but Cybertron is recovering. Much as a chance to change my past might tempt me... with Cybertron coming back again? I'll accept those dark moments for a brighter Cybertron." Delusion smirks. "I don't particularly regret where my own actions have led me, no. The work here is good. My team has my back. I have time to pursue my interests. What else do I need?" Springer starts to say something, then bites it off before he says it. He chuckles just a bit as he shakes his head, "I'd best not answer that, I might get shot." Delusion arches an optic ridge at the Autobot mech and smirks. "Well, a femme can always accessorize," she says with a teasing lilt. Springer laughs, "I learned NEVER to interfer with a Femme and then accessorizing.. Painfully learned lessons." Delusion chuckles. "Sounds like there's a story there. Care to share? There's a decent bar, here." Springer ponders that.. then shrugs, "Why not?" He presses off the wall and stands tall before he waves a hand, "Lead the way?" Delusion smirks and does so, walking down the street to the Golden Stopcock. Still here and serving drinks after all this time. You enter the Golden Stopcock... Golden Stopcock - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Springer simply follows along, entering the bar after Delusion, pausing just inside to do a quick look over of it. Delusion picks a table instead of sitting at the bar, though she pauses long enough to signal the bartender for a drink. "They don't have the sheer variety of mixers that some other places do, but the quality of what they do have is quite good." Springer listens to Delusion and nods, "Quality is what matters." He raises a hand to call for a drink as he settles in at the table as well, taking his time sitting to ensure it can support him. Delusion nods, smiling at a memory. "Supplies being somewhat inconsistent where we were, and hard drinks not included at all, Widget developed a few ways to distill engex. She never really worried about taste, though, preferring potency." Springer arches a opticridge, "Oh? Sounds like you made do with what you had." He leans back a bit, "I know about having to find new ways to distill it when your out of contact with regular supplies. Some good memories and some you wish you could just delete.." He shudders a bit, "Sandstorm is not allowed to try distilling anything again, EVER." Delusion chuckles. "I rather enjoy a drink with an edge to it," she says. "Young mixes that haven't mellowed yet, especially. But they're not to everyone's taste." Springer leans back, looking at the ceiling as he ponders for a few moments before replying, "I guess I like a bit of a kick to mine.. but I try to be open-minded, you never know when something might just click for you on tastes." He grins as he points at Delusion, "NEVER accept a drink a Wrecker made... we had contests on who could make the strongest drink. Again, Sandstorm is never allowed to even /think/ on trying again." Delusion hmmms. "You make it sound so tempting, though." Springer can't help but keep grinning, "What? A home-made drink from a Wrecker? Or letting Sandstorm try again?. I wouldn't recommend it.. he /melted/ the stil." Delusion smirks. "Well, if it fails as a drink, it could still be a weapon, I suppose." Her drink arrives and she takes a sip. "I think I'd avoid letting your Wreckers bartend unless I have my sisters with me, though. Discretion could destroy any unseemly footage." Springer aches a opticridge again and raises a finger, "Let me be clear.. a Wrecker as a bartender? You could not find a better one. Long as you make it clear not to experiment! Bars are where most of us come to relax and its a rule among us not to cause trouble, or if we do the other Wreckers are to bring them in line." Delusion nods. "And I'm sure you've never gone to an underground bar just to see what kind of trouble you can find there?" She arches an optic ridge at the Wrecker commander. Springer holds his hands to the sides, "As I said.. as a /bartender/. If we're off duty and no job to take up time? Well, lets just leave it at that we live up to our name, okay/" He /tries/ to look innocent, but that grin? Yeah, he's not innocent in the least. Delusion smirks back. "A good fight is a good end to an evening, is it not?" She hmms. "Though I suppose when it comes to simple physicality, dancing can be quite as enjoyable." Springer can't help but give a deep laugh at that but quick waves his hand in the air, "Not laughing at the idea of dancing..well, a bit. Suddenly have a image in my mind of all the Wreckers line-dancing flash through my mind." Delusion chuckles. "Now -that- would be worth seeing.. and recording. To be distributed later." Her optics glint with mischief. Springer shakes his head, "Not only no but Slag No! Our rep would be in the gutter and no way out." Delusion leans back and spreads her hands, her point made. Springer pauses.. then waves his hand in acceptance of the fact then grins as his own drink arrives and he takes a sip of it, "Mmmm.. not bad." Delusion takes another sip of her own. "So.. light as you are on your feet, DO you ever dance?" Springer is quiet for a moment as if considering if he should answer or not, then finally he just shrugs, "I can hold my own.. part in parcel with the job to a degree, I have to be good on my feet. And dancing keeps you loose and mobile." Delusion leans in a bit. "Anybody ever get proof of it?" Springer tilts his head to the side, "I don't know. Never really tracked it.. course, never really 'performed' so to speak infront of others." Delusion ahs. "A little shy, perhaps?" Springer considers that as he taps his chin, "Hmm.. there was a phrase I heard in a movie from Earth that fits.. what was it.." He then snaps his fingers, "Ah! I remember. Never had the right dance partner." Delusion hehs. "Well, Encore -has- invited those of us that dance over to his bar. Said he'd provide the music. Perhaps we could meet up there sometime." She chuckles. "And maybe go home with fewer injuries." Springer can't help but grin at that, "Less injuries? I think we both did a fair job of staying uninjured when we spared." He raises his hand and points at Delusion, "And was that what I think it was you just said?" Delusion leans on her hand. "Probably," she says, still smirking. "And we each managed a few solid hits in that little spar, amid all the misses." Springer leans back again, his seat leanign way back but he manages to keep it balanced just fine, a torn look on his face as he stares at the ceiling in thought while one hand taps on the table. Delusion stays where she is, sipping her drink and waiting while the mech thinks. Springer sets his chair back down and both hands tap at the table as he looks to Delusion, "So.. your asking me.. if I care to go dancing at Encore's club? Infront of others? With you?" Delusion chuckles. "Well, at least in front of the band, and Takedown or Discretion or both. We -could- use a night out with all the work we've put in lately." Springer nods, "Trust me, downtime is something I /very/ much understand." He again looks up at the ceiling with his fingers tapping... then pauses, "Wait, your... sisters as well? I'm one hell of a Mech, but I think that's a challenge no single mech could handle.. Prime maybe, but me? Trying to keep up with /you/ would push me to the limits I think." Delusion grins at Springer. "You wouldn't have to dance with -all- of us. We're perfectly capable of holding a floor on our own. I just want to see what Wrecker grace looks like. And then we can both sit back and watch Takedown show off." Springer shakes his head, "Ah, but a gentlemech would be obligied to dance with all the ladies he escorted there or how could he be called one?" He ponders and finally just nods, "Sure.. why not. It would be a proper challenge." Delusion nods, leaning back again in her chair. "We'll do it, then. I'll find out when I can wrangle them free." Springer raises a hand, "Just to be clear. Knightmare will not be involved, yes?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I would think not. She doesn't find dancing as relaxing. Worried?" Springer grins, "I would have to be insane not to consider her when you or your sisters are involved." He places a hand on his chest, "I plan on being a perfect gentlemech.. but just want to make sure I won't see a mace coming at me if I turn around." Delusion chuckles. "Just don't try anything on Discretion. She's our youngest sister." Springer crosses a arm over his chest, "I would never do such a thing, I would be the perfect gentlemech." He sighs as he finishes his drink and stands up, "I do need to deal with something before I forget about it." He throws a wink at Delusion as he heads out the door, "Glad you like the Creeper." Delusion smiles. "See you around." She waves and remains, sipping her drink. Log session ending at 01:14:39 on Tuesday, 15 January 2019.